


codfish

by lmeden



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:06:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/lmeden





	codfish

At the intense feeling of being swallowed by Snape, Harry fell back onto the bed. He gasped wordlessly and shifted his hips, vainly seeking an even better position – though was that even possible, this was amazing. His arms moved restlessly over the bed, fisting in the sheet for an instant before coming up to grasp at his hair.

Then Snape pulled back, and Harry whimpered at the chill on his cock. He felt Snape lean forward, his body pressing against Harry's as he grabbed one of Harry's wrists.

"Honestly, do stop flopping around like a fish. Sit up and pay attention. I'm doing this for you, you imbecile."

Harry's laugh was cut off as Snape swallowed him once more.


End file.
